When It Rains
by DancerGirl90
Summary: They didn't choose each other, it was just how it was. And they wouldn't have it any other way. First ever Christian/Tiffany story on here!


Hey guys! This is my first REAL WWE story ever so I'm really tricked about hearing from you all. It is also the FIRST Christian/Tiffany pairing on this site. Also just a heads up this is a song fic and for those who can't guess the song lyrics are in _Italics_.

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But if Cody Rhodes is ever available, I so have first dibs LOL!

* * *

_'Change Your Mind' - Gloriana__  
_

_Girl don__'t say a thing  
Lie here next to me  
Underneath the moonlight  
I know it's getting late  
Let the music play  
It's okay to stay the night_

11:45PM That's what the clock radio, sitting on the bedside table next to the king size bed he had thrown himself on an hour ago, said.

If it wasn't for the rain outside his 5th floor hotel room window he would probably be asleep by now. But the rain always kept him up at night. It always made him think of her. After all she'd started this odd tradition that, no matter how his brain tried to reason with him, his body heart and soul were determined to remember. He remembers how it started.

_He'd come back from the show late, having had to go over some stuff with the guys for the next week, to find her sitting up completely awake just watching the rain. Midnight and yet there she was. Beautiful was a serious understatement when describing how she looked. Black tank top, grey sweat pants, no make up and her long blonde hair left out, flowing down her back. It seems so simple but it was exactly how he liked her. Carefree, beautiful and just…her._

Thinking about her like this brought tears to his eyes. Knowing that when they'd ended their relationship a year ago it had been the right thing to do. Hearing how that stupid over-grown blonde dick Jack Hager had treated her, had him seriously contemplating forgetting his career and just beating 'the all American dork' to within an inch of his life. Being in love with someone makes you think like that.

_How about we give this  
One more try  
Come on and let me hold you  
Come on you know you want to  
One more chance to fin__ally  
Get this right  
I know you think it__'s over  
Give me a chance to  
Change your mind_

11:49PM That's what the glowing red numbers told her.

Sitting in front of the window of her 6th floor hotel room, watching the rain fall. Only tonight it wasn't just the rain that fell. As she hugged herself that little bit tighter you would have thought she was cold, but no. It was to help slow the tears as the rolled down her pretty face. Apparently the man known to the world as Jack Swagger really didn't know the difference between on screen and off. She'd been told about him. _'More like warned'_ she thought sadly. Hager never wanted her, not like she thought. Only wanted to be seen with her, using her for every photo opportunity that came along, playing the big bad future star Jack liked to think he was. It was hard for her to get back into dating anyone after _him_. So to be used and treated the way Jack had treated her was a hard blow. One that now, as she sits alone crying, after sending her roommate Melina 'Rosa' Roucka away for a night with Shelton, she's not completely sure she'll come back from.

Before all of this, it was easy. She'd fall and her best friend would find her and just sit with her, watching the rain, holding her, letting her know it would all work out. Thinking about him made her smile even through her tears. Cause even though they'd said goodbye a year ago, she'd always smile at the thought of him. Being in love with someone makes you do that.

_Ain't been easy  
Never will be  
It was good  
And still could be  
I want to touch your skin  
Feel your face again  
I still believe in you and me  
_

11:55PM The clock was really starting to annoy him now.

He knows he shouldn't think about her like this but right now all he can do is wonder whether she's having trouble sleeping as well. Maybe he could call her? After all what's the harm in two old friends calling each other? _'two old lovers talking – in the middle of the night – yeah that'll end well' _he thought with a sigh. He knew – for absolute certain – if she called him right now, he'd go to her. No question, No hesitation, he'd just go. He looks over at his cell phone, daring him to make the call. Pacing up and down his room, slowly wearing a track in carpet he's sure, he stops. Turning to pick up his phone he scrolls through the contacts list. Straight to T, it's the first time he's stopped there in a while but maybe it's time. Time to go beyond an occasional heartbreaking smile in the hallways of the many arenas they've worked in. To finally admit that although it was a good idea before he now thinks it's stupid for them to be apart any longer. And he didn't want to have to wonder if she was ok or if she was pushing herself too hard, no now he wanted to know. Time was what they needed back then. A year is time.

_'Too much time'_ Now it was time to be where they belonged. No, now it was time to be where they wanted. Even if she didn't love him any more – to talk to her like they used to, to be able to see her in the hallway, run up and wrap his arms around his best friend without worrying what anyone thought, hearing her sweet laugh. His attention was suddenly pulled back to the real world by a very familiar ring tone. One he hadn't heard in almost a year.

_  
How about we give this  
One more __try  
So come on and let me hold you  
Come on you know you want to  
One more chance to finally  
Get this right  
I know you think it__'s over  
Give me a chance to  
Change your mind_

11:59PM Now the clock was just taunting her.

As she slowly held the phone to her ear waiting for the voice that she knew would stop her heart. _'Hang up Taryn' 'No don't, you want to talk to him' _if the voices in her head were anything to go by, then her side of the upcoming conversation should be interesting to say the least. For a moment she thinks she won't get an answer but her heart tugs a little and she's reminded that he always answered when it was her. Like he knew she would be the one calling or something. She can't explain it, nor does she want to. Her heart slows as she hears the ringing stop, realizing that now, he was there listening to her, waiting for her to tell him she needs him, that she wants him.

"Hey Pretty Girl"

"We don't talk for a year and yet you still call me that?"

"You and only you"

She had to smile, she knew that was true, between Melina and Adam telling her, how could she not. This was how it's supposed to be. Now, to see if it really were that easy.

"Listen I know it's been a while but..."

"Where's your room?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"How'd you know?"

"Honestly?"

He paused and for a moment she thought about back tracking but then he said the something she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Because it's you and me... It's how we are"

_How about we give this  
One more try  
One more chance to finally  
Get this right  
I know __you think it__'s over  
Give me a chance to  
Change your mind_

1:30AM The clock smiled at him.

He hadn't heard anyone come back so was assuming ShelMel – as he liked to call them - had a good night. The rain falling outside the window wasn't as heavy and was starting to have an almost calming effect on him. But not as calming as the slow soft breaths he could feel against his neck. Lying next to her in the big bed hidden behind sliding doors, her legs tangled up with his, her tank top had risen up just enough that, his hand was now against her smooth stomach, but he didn't care. He was here, with her. What else mattered? _'Not a whole lot' _running his hand through her long blonde hair, he remembered when he'd first shown up at her door.

_The soft smile she'd given him as she let him enter her room, the way she bit her lip - nervous about what to say or do when they sat next to each other on the soft white couch. The tears that fell down her pretty face when she'd started telling him how much she missed him. The way she fit right against him when he'd pulled her to him, holding onto her like she might disappear. The way she had let him hold her as he carried her to bed after falling asleep on his shoulder. How she'd asked him to stay when he'd turned to leave her and that innocent smile she'd let slip when he got into bed with her, pulling her as close as they could get_.

He felt her stir slightly and the grip he had on her hip tightened as she pulled back just enough to smile up at him and then retreat back to her previous position using him as her pillow. Not that he minded of course. He ran his hand up and down her back, willing her to go back to sleep.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed"

He let out a soft laugh knowing that, on some level, she was serious.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll call Vince in the morning and quit"

He could feel her smile against his neck following the soft kiss she placed there.

"Don't tempt me Jay"

He smiled as he tilted her head up just enough to place a soft kiss against her lips. Looking into her tired eyes, he didn't want to but he had to ask.

"Did we have enough time...away I mean?" She cuddled into him.

"More than enough cause I now know I don't want anyone but you"

"I don't want to share you – ever - especially with that overgrown surfer wannabe-"

"William Jason Reso"

"I can't help but hate him"

"Still-"

"Sleep babe, I love you which is why we'll discuss your serious lapse in judgment in the morning"

"If I wasn't already so comfortable and tired I'd hit you for that"

"You know you love me"

"Yeah I know I do"

He didn't look to see what time it was before they finally feel asleep. But then again it didn't really matter.

_I still believe in you and m__e_

_

* * *

_

_waits for crowd reaction...R&R and you'll all get cookies!_

_Also there maybe a sequel or just another chapter, i'm not sure but i'm in a very song fic mood. But I would like to see other Authors take on this pairing. LOVE YOU!  
_


End file.
